Episode 80
Key of Hope (希望の鍵 Kibō no Kagi) is the 80th episode in the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on May 21, 2011. Natsu Dragneel and the others head out to the Royal City from Edolas Fairy Tail. Synopsis Natsu, Wendy, Carla and Happy tell the members of Edolas Fairy Tail their story of how they came from Earthland. After that, Natsu insists that the members of Edolas Fairy Tail tell them where the Royal City is so they could save their friends. The Edolas Mages voice their disapproval, as they fear that going against the kingdom means forfeiting their lives. In the Royal City of Edolas, Hughes, Knightwalker, Sugarboy, Byro and Pantherlily gather to look over the gigantic lacrima and discuss the military buildup. Elsewhere in the Royal City, Coco informs Faust that the Magic in the lacrima is enough to sustain Edolas for ten years. Faust is not happy with this and mutters that he wants Edolas to have no limits. Natsu and the group head for the Royal City. Later, Natsu tries to capture a strange-looking frog-like creature. He keeps trying to catch the frog but ends up bumping into it as it had transformed into a giant frog and chases them. Just as the frog was about to get Natsu, Lucy Ashley comes in with a Magic Whip and defeats the huge frog. Edo-Lucy leads them to an underground magic black market. At the same time, another Earthland Mage is seen entering the city of Louen. It is revealed to be Gajeel and finds out that his counterpart is a freelance writer with a terrible reputation, only writing articles criticizing the kingdom. In the black market, Natsu receives the Sealed Flame Blade and while Wendy gets the Air Shatter Cannon thanks to the shop owner owing a debt to Edo-Lucy. They later dine in a cafe where Royal Army soldiers attempt to arrest them. They are saved by Wendy's weapon and hide in a house while the Royal Army pursues them. A commotion outside leads them too look and they see Earthland Lucy surrounded by the Royal Army. Lucy summons Scorpio and defeats the Royal Army. The two parties are shocked to see each other. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Lucy Ashley vs. Frog Monster (started and concluded) *Natsu Dragneel & Wendy Marvell vs. Edolas Royal Army (started and concluded) *Lucy Heartfilia vs. Edolas Royal Army (started and concluded) Magic and Abilities used Magic used * (Summoned the Scorpion, Scorpio) Abilities used *Hand to Hand Combat *Technique 12: The Back-Crack Bridge Items used *Sealed Flame Blade *Air Shatter Cannon *Celestial Spirit Key Manga & Anime Differences *Several scenes are omitted from the manga, such as. **The beginning of the episode of Natsu ,Happy, Wendy and Carla talking to Edolas Fairy Tail. **The conversation of Magic Regiments of Royal Army as well as the conversation of Coco with Faust. **The scene with the Edolas Shop Owner. *When Natsu tries to catch a strange-looking frog-like creature is shown at the end of the previous chapter of the manga. *Gajeel's Edolas counterpart is not mentioned in the manga. *When Natsu, Edo-Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Happy arrives in Leun differs in the manga. *Lucy fighting the Royal Army with Aries as well as how Lucy came here with magic is explained in the next episode, compared to the manga. Navigation